How To Make a Page
Hi there. This page will tell you how to add things to your profile pages that you might want on there. Now there are a lot of things you can do to a wiki page, and some of it can be very complicated, so this page will only do a step by step process to make a simple profile. Starting Off First things first, make a wiki account if you plan on editing often so that it is easier to detect possible vandalism. Once that is done, go to the url and type in your name like so: http://tf2awesome.wikia.com/wiki/YOURNAMEHERE Note:Some people change their name somewhat often, however we won't allow multiple pages per user simply because of that. If a name is changed drastically and the user wishes to have that be their name from then on, make a request to an admin on here (KRSD, Mijans) and we will Rename the page. Editing Your Page You should now be at your page. Make sure you are logged in and click the "Create" button to begin Editing. Now, there are two modes to editing: Visual and Source. Up at the top of the Edit Box, there are two tabs, which let you switch between them. Visual is the default. It can be easier to use for some people, though gives less control over the page. You Edit in Visual by using the buttons on the right side for Adding Features and Templates. I myself Edit in Source. I have not bothered with Visual much, so my explanation will be through Source. At least you can copy and paste easier with it. You will be adding the Info Box, a brief description, a new section, and an image. Infoboxes An Infobox is what you see on the right side of many wiki pages. They contain various information, usually accompanied by an image, that can be stated easily, such as someone's age and birth location. Where you add in the Infobox matters because it determines how far down on the page it will appear. For best results, begin the coding (or in Visual add the Template first) at the very beginning. In source, using this code displays what is on the right side: Fill in the proper fields, and you're done with that. If you wish to remove an item, delete the title and information lines that are relevant. You can add more items as well, but please keep it short to prevent a spammed box and messy looking page. Description Here you can type a brief description about yourself. Keep it short and simple, stick to facts if you can, and avoid trivial information. Remember the guidelines, particularly the part about not being a braggart. That isn't what we want to see on here. View Krsd's or Mijans'spages for examples. Short, simple, to the point. New Sections If you have viewed both example pages, you will notice that at this point they differ in formatting. Both, however, begin a new section. To do so, type two =, the title you want, then two more =. Now you're done. If you want a subsection, which would be similar but without a line break, use three = instead. Adding Images Whatever format you choose to go with, you will need to know how to add an image. Rename the image on your computer before uploading, to save yourself (and us) some time. Begin with your user name, then what the image is, to make things easier on this wiki. My class images, for example, are KRSDScout, KRSDSoldier, etc. There is a lot of empty space in screenshots that can be removed to shrink the pictures, so crop your picture before uploading to save space on your page. Next, if you are using Visual simply click the button on the right you wish to use and follow the steps they provide. If you are using Source, open http://tf2awesome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles in another tab (so you don't lose your work in the edit box) and upload your image(s) to the wiki, making sure to note their name and extensions. Once you have uploaded the images to the wiki (still Source editing), open this page in a new tab and figure out the type of image display what you want. Scroll down that page to see more options, such as how to resize a set of images and add captions. Copy the format you want into your edit box, change the image titles to match what you have uploaded, the close the tags. ImportantIf you need to update an image, click go to your image's page and select "Upload a new version of this file." This way we do not need to delete the old pages of pictures and change names or coding for newer ones. Don't do this too often, though, please. Categories Because you will likely only do a Profile, you only need to add one. In the right side, there is a section titled "Categories". In the provided field, paste the following and hit Enter: Category: Player Profile This will cause your page to show up in the list of Profiles linked on the main page. Tidying Up Before you Publish your edits, click the preview button to make certain everything is positioned correctly and that codes are working properly. Check image sizes to see if resizing is necessary, and double check for spelling errors. Hit Publish once you feel confident about your edits, then check the page that has been loaded. Sometimes another edit should be made due to the Preview not showing everything properly: Images can overlap the borders, items may not be positioned like they should've been, etc. Shortcut If you want a cut-and-dry layout, read the above, copy-and-paste the following into your Edit Box, and fill in what is missing. This will make a page just like KRSD's. You can reformat it to be more like Mijan's, or some other format, but keep it simple and follow the guidelines. Make sure to do the Category, Images, and Tidying Up before Publishing. Type your brief description here. Remember the guidelines Reread the Description section on the How To page before publishing. Don't brag, don't complain. Regular Loadouts File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: Questions? If you have problems editing your page after reading this, or have questions about something that is not on here (such as HTML codes or wikitext codes), then use Google, Wiki's search engine, or ask KRSD or Mijans.